Conventional filters for home and industrial uses are prepared by spinning polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), or polyethylene terephthalate (PET) by using various melt-spinning methods such as a melt-blown method or a spun bonding method, or a wet process whereby a polymer is dissolved in a solvent to form a membrane. The melt-spinning methods have advantages such as low manufacturing costs, simplified manufacturing processes, and high productivity, while the methods incur limitations on raw materials. The wet process is time-consuming and cost-consuming, requires a large amount of a solvent used, and has low safety.
In addition, PE, PP, and PET have low thermal resistance and thus filters including these compounds may lose their functions because polymers are deteriorated or melted at a high temperature, and the solubility of these compounds with respect to a solvent is poor and thus it is difficult to use them in an electrospinning method, which is used to prepare high-performance filters.